Exchanges and Changes
by Victoria Cecelia
Summary: This is a new take on a different way Alex and Mason could have met. I may do more of these if ti turns out good. Reviews would be great, but please be nice! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Family Meeting

"I didn't do it" I announced when Dad called us to a family meeting.

"Honey, why are you jumping conclusions?" Mom asked and stared at me.

"Continue" I said to Mom and Dad. They continued to speak and I tuned them out as usual.

"We're getting an exchange student" Dad said and I smiled. that student wouldn't leave the same way they came.

"What about our magic?" protested Justin.

"It wasn't my idea" Dad said glaring at Mom.

"I think it'd be a good idea to teach you all how to appreciate a magic free world" Mom reasoned.

"So who is it? Boy or girl?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" Mom said mysteriously.

"Alex, what are you doing?" my best friend Harper asked.

"Taking a trip to the mall so I can make sure I've memorized where the good stores are in case we get a girl" I answered obviously. I mapped out the mall in my head and was ready to give this hopefully girl a tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meeting The Student

The family was smart enough to let me sleep in while they went to pick up the student. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see a note.

"Hallo Alex! We're going to be out most of the day. We picked up our student and need to go get some groceries as well as other things. We dropped the student off to do some exploring around Waverly Place. Be sure to show some respect for the student and no funny business. Love, Mom" It read. I decided I'd have a little fun while they were gone. I put on my iPod and danced to the song "Water Colors" by Pendulum as Pendulum's one of my favorite bands. I was dancing around the sub shop while nobody was home when the door flew open. I forgot they left the shop open and I was supposed to be working. I quickly placed my iPod in my pocket and went to serve the customer. At the table sat the cutest boy I've ever seen. He had brown hair and brown eyes and seemed to have a nice body. He must have been new to the place as I've never seen him here before.

"Hi I'm Alex, your server for the day. Can I help you?" I asked kindly.

"I'm not here for a sandwich" he said in a strong British accent.

"This is a sandwich shop, so why else would you be here?" I inquired and he frowned. He picked up the note from Mom I'd left sitting on the table. I really should have moved that.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah, my family's exchange student. I should probably be nice and give the student a tour of all the cool places around. Oh, and I have a slight sense of hope we got a girl. I want to take her shopping" I said and the boy's face fell.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I am the exchange student" he said and I turned around to hide my embarrassment.

"Sorry new British guy, but hey, I have a question. How close are the countries British and England?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"They're the same country, kind of, and it's Britain, not British" he corrected.

"I know, I just think it's hilarious when people explain ridiculous things" I answered.

"So, want to go get your stuff unpacked new British guy?" I asked.

"Oh, I already did, and my name's Mason Greybeck" he said and shook my hand.

"Mason Greybeck, that sounds like the name of a game show host Like Mason Greybeck, I'll take bridges for a thousand please" I said. Mason picked up the pen I'd left sitting on the table for orders and held it like a microphone.

"Now your question is, I think you're cute. What do you think of me?" he said in a game show host voice and I panicked. Why was this guy hitting on me so suddenly?

"We're out of time" I said after imitating a buzzer. I guess I wasn't to complain for him hitting on me. After all, he's totally hot and I would have started hitting on him if he hadn't done it first.

"So, how do you feel about starting school; here?" I asked trying to start conversation.

"I think it'll be great" he said and we walked upstairs. I closed my bedroom door and started dancing to my Pendulum music again. Only this time I was imagining Mason as the lead singer. I started to sing along and didn't hear anything outside my little world when something touched my shoulder.

"Is that Pendulum?" Mason asked incredulously.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"You're kidding me Alex!" he cried and grabbed an ear bud. He started singing along to the song "Dawn" and I felt my insides squirm. Harper let herself in and came up the stairs to see us sharing the iPod.

"You found another Pendulum lover?" she asked wearily.

"Are you kidding me? This is good music" Mason protested.

"This is my best friend Harper. Harper, this is the exchange student Mason" I introduced them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Starting School

When I walked into the school with my friends, everyone stared at us.

"I'll be back, I have to go sign some papers" Mason said disappearing towards the office.

"So, I heard a rumor that there's a new British guy in our school" a blond named Jade said.

"I bet he's super cute" her friend Allison said dreamily. I was nearly asleep in math class as usual when the door opened.

"Mrs. Moris, the new student is here" the assistant princicpal drawled.

"Welcome to Algebra towo class" Mrs. Morissaid with more happiness than I've ever heard from her.

"Thank you ma'am" Mason said and took the past empty seat which happened to be right next to me. I was working a problem when a hand jerked my pencil enough to write the number four. I smiled at Mason who took my paper and continued to correct it with my style of writing.

"Thank you Mason, that'll most likely be my first A in this class" I said taking my paper back.

"And it won't be your last" he said and I smiled.

"You'll do my homework for me?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'll teach you how to do it correctly" he corrected. I decided having Mason here might actually be a good thing. My grades would go up which meant Mom and Dad would stop nagging me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. More Than Just A Friend

About a month passed since Mason moved into our house and things have been great. My grades have imrroved so much my parents think I must be sick or possessed. I felt annoyed as I couldn't sleep one night. I decided to go bug Harper as she was sleeping over in our basement while her parents did some traveling for their show business.

"Harper" I whispered and shook her awake.

"Alex I'm sleeping" she groaned.

"Well I can't, so can you talk to me?" I asked briskly.

"I'm sleeping, go find someone else to talk to" she groaned and rolled over.

"This is useless" I snapped to nobody in particular and bolted up the stairs. At the top, I saw a shadowy figure. I nearly screamed, but kept my cool long enough to run for my wand. I stepped back out of my room to find the shadow and saw the person lounging on the couch.

"Who's there?" I hissed.

"Relax Alex, it's me, Mason" the figure said and I relaxou

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked.

"I can't sleep, so I came to see what's on" he said grabbing the remote. We both wrinkled our noses when we saw "Twilight" was on.

"I refuse to watch that show. It's rubbish" Mason said with his cute British slang words. Wait, cute? What's going on inside my head. I sat next to Mason on the couch and we watched some stupid teen werewolf movie as nothing else was on.

"There are so many inaccuracies in this film" Mason commentow but I was falling asleep. Mason grabbed a blanket and wrapped, it around us as I drifted off to sleep. I next found myself dancing with Mason to a Pendulum song. No, not very romantic, but that's just what I picked.

"Why are we dancing to this?" Mason asked.

"I just thought it'd be our thing, you know, something we both like" I answered.

"I've got a better plan" he said pulling out my Boys Like Girls cd. He turned on my cd player and switched the track to the song "Two Is Better Than One."

"Oh Masoar" I gushed which is so unlike me.

"May I have this dance? Ms. Ruso?" he asked grabbing my hands.

"Certainly Mr. Greybeck" I agreed.

"Alex" he said and I leaned towards him. Something wasn't right though. Someone seemed to be shaking me.

"Alex" he said more loudly this time.

"Hmmmm?" I replied softly.

"Alex, wake up" he said and I realized this was no longer Dream Mason, but real Mason who'd never do something this cheesy.

"Finally, I didn't know what was going on. You were talking in your sleep" he informed me. "Did I say anything interesting?" I asked even though I was almost certain I knew the answer to that.

"It was like you were having a conversation with someone, but I couldn't tell who" he said and I felt better. I knew it wouldn't last long though. Usually I have a bad habit of speaking the truth in my sleep. After a couple weeks, I knew it was time. I'd fallen asleep and all I could think was how much I needed to tell him.

"Mason" I called entering his bedroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I need to tell you something" I continued.

"What is it Alex?" he asked tentatively.

"I've known you long enough to know that I be you as more than just a friend" I said.

"Alex" he said touching my shoulder.

"Wake up" he said and my eyes flew open. How did I get in Mason's room and what did I say to him?

"Is that how you truly feel?" he asked and I was confussed.

"What did I say?" I asked nervously.

"You told me you've known me long enough to decide you like me as more than your friend" he said seriously and I laughed. At least he was joking.

"Did I really say that?" I asked between laughs.

"Yes you did" he said seriously.

"It's true" I said in resignation. Mason smiled and gave me a hug.

"You need to go back to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning" he said and I slumped back to my room. I decided this could be a very good thing. I was getting exactly what I wanted. My family's British exchange student was becoming more than just a friend to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Home Alone

"Mom? Dad? Do we have to go to the sandwich convention? I really want to go to that alien language convention" Justin complained.

"And I wanted to go have dinner with Talia's family" Max added. I figured Talia's family would actually do something good and educational for Max.

"And I wanted to-was I started to say but realized I had nothing.

"Have a sleep over at Harper's" I added lousily.

"The I was invited to spend the weekend with some friends from school Mrs. Ruso" Mason said which I figured was a lie.

"Yeah, Mason should get to hang out with his friends" I added.

"Okay kids, just leave the house in one piece" Mom said wearily.

"Will do" we all said together.

"Behave yourselves kids" Mom and Dad said before they left. They took Justin as they'd drop him off at his nerd convention on the way. Talia's parents came to pick up Max, and that left me alone with Mason. It was Friday night and it'd just started getting dark out.

"Look at the moon Mason!" I cried.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air" he said and ran out of the house in a panic.

"What was that for?" I asked nobody in particular. I turned on the tv to see that teen werewolf movie again. I recalled what Mason said about how inaccurate the movie was. How would he know? I heard something howl outside.

"What the hell that?" I cried and ran to the terrace. There was nothing out there, but I heard the sound again. I made my way out behind the house and saw a wolf standing in my yard. I pulled out my wand when the wolf whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I asked the wolf. It seemed to have some human characteristics.

"I won't hurt you if you just leave this place" I gently said to the wolf. It whined and placed a paw on my shoulder.

"You don't seem like you could harm a fly" I cooed at the wolf. It scampered off when it saw a squirrel, but quickly returned to my side.

"Awe! You're so sweet! Maybe I could pass you off as a dog and my family could keep you" I said and the wolf seemed to hug me.

"Fetch!" I called and the wolf chased a stick. I a could so pass this thing off as the family dog.

"Come with me, we'll go show Mason" I said and the wolf's ears perked up.

"I think Mason would like to meet you" I said and the wolf came to me. It seemed to have an attraction to the name Mason.

"Hey! Mason! Come here!" I shouted. There was a flash of light, and something stood in front of me where the wolf used to be. I studied the creature's face and gasped.

"Mason?" I asked.

"Do you see why I came outside. See what the moon does to me?" he asked before going full human.

"Well, since you didn't run away from me, I'd say it also have a secret. What are you? An elf, a wizard, a jeanie, or just desperate?" he asked recalling our conversation from the night before.

"I'm a wizard" I said pulling out my wand to show him.

"Usually when girls find out I'm a werewolf, they run off, which can only be taken as a break up" he said and I smiled at him.

"Does this look like I'm running off?" I asked hugging him. He didn't say anything, but followed me inside. I came in to find Harper sitting on my couch.

"Hey Harper" I said and my friend smiled.

"You busy tonight?" she asked.

"Not really, want to have a sleep over?" I asked back.

"Really? Okay!" she squeaked and walked home to get her stuff.

"I'll order pizza" Mason offered and I did a quick cleaning spell on the house. When Harper came back, we watched movies and pigged out on pizza.

"I think the sequel to Teen Werewolf is on" Harper said grabbing the remote.

"Let's play a game" I offered instead.

"Truth or dare" Harper suggested.

"Okay, truth or dare it is" I finalized.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Harper asked.

"Truth" I said feeling too lazy to take a dare.

"If you could pick anybody to go out with in the school, who would it be?" she askow and smiled smugly. I grimaced at Mason who just shrugged.

"Maybe we should ask a less invasive question" I mumbled hopelessly and Harper shook her head.

"Who would it be?" she prompted.

"Mason Greybeck" I blurted and ran out of the room. I returned with a soda and stared at Harper.

"Truth or dare Harper?" I asked.

"Truth" she said and I thought quickly.

"What would be your reaction if I told you I'm going out with Mason Greybeck?" I countered.

"I'd be happy for you and wish you well" she said and I smiled as Mason squeezed my hand.

"Well that's great Harper, because we're going out" I confessed and felt much better.

"I have to go home, but you two have fun" she said and winked.

"Really Harper?" I questioned.

"But not too much fun" she added trying to dig herself out of that one. After she left, I sat on the couch and tried to watch tv. Nothing good was on still, it seems to always be that way on the weekends. I was flipping through channels when I saw "Twilight." Better yet, after that would be "New Moon." I fake gagged and Mason wrinkled his nose.

"There's nothing to watch" I complained.

"I'm sorry, and I'd have to agree with you there" Mason said and I moved closer to him. I moved until my face was only about an inch away from his.

"What are you doing Alex?" he asked as a good idea overtook me. I leaned until our foreheads touched and took everything in. I slowly leaned down and kissed him softly. He pulled away from me and stared me in the eyes.

"What was that about?" he asked and his voice wavered.

"I wanted to see how it felt" I answered truthfully. Yes, I'd been kissed before, and it was fun, but I had to see if it was different. It was a bit clumsy as I'd been the only one to do the kissing. I think I startled him more than I should have.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked.

"Well, Dean kissed me when we dated. He was a good kisser, but things just didn't work out between us" I added quickly.

"Want to try that again?" I asked hopefully. Instead of answering the question, Mason cupled my face in his hands and kissed me. The feeling was exhilarating and beautiful. I couldn't get enough of this and I don't think he could either. Our alone time was great, but unfortunately some good things must come to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Telling My Parents

"Hey dork, how was your nerd fest?" I asked Justin when the family came back home.

"The Alien Language convention was great" he said putting a lot of emphasis on, "Alien Language convention."

"We learned a lot about sandwiches" Dd added rather stupidly.

"How was your weekend?" Mom asked.

"It was great! Harper came over for a sleep over, even though she couldn't stay because her parents needed her, and we cleaned up the house. I had a good time, oh, and I finished my homework on time" I added proudly.

"Who are you and what have you done to Alex?" Mom asked.

"There must be something she didn't tell us" Dad said thoughtfully.

"The fact that she cleaned most likely means she wants something or she did something" Mom mumbled.

"Can't a girl just do something nice for her family without being suspected of something?" I snapped.

"Yes honey, and oh, I have an idea. Maybe my exchange student theory is really working after all" Mom answered gleefully.

"And to think that you all thought this exchange student business was a waste of time" she mumbled to herself.

"I've learned some interesting things this weekend too" I said after nobody else spoke. I looked at Mason who nodded at me.

"Mason's a werewolf" I announced.

"So that's why he sometimes goes outside at night?" Dad asked. Max couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"I always wanted to hang out with a werewolf!" he shouted joyously.

"Being a werewolf isn't all ! it's cracked up to be" Mason informed Max.

"That's okay, we can still respect your traditions and have werewolf thanks giving" Max replied.

"Werewolf thanks giving?" Mason asked with a slight frown.

"Max, just shut it before we all get in trouble here" I hissed.

"What else happened?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"I have a boyfriend" I said.

"Oh good, so now you'll stop chasing all the guys at school?" Dad asked hopefully and I nodded. What he said was true. After Dean and I broke up, I tried to chase after Riley the baseball player, George the pep band director, and a few other cute guys from school.

"Well honey, if he makes you happy, and you don't get too serious too fast, it's alright with me" Dad said with a serious expression.

"Thank you Daddy" I said giving Dad a hug.

"I would like to meet him sometime though to make sure I like him" Dad added as an afterthought.

"Would you stop messing with my alien language poster?" Justin snapped at Max. He yanked Max's hand away causing him to spill his soda all over the floor.

"Justin! Max! What have your father and I told you about fighting when there's soda involved?" Mom whined.

"I'll clean it up Mrs. Ruso" Mason said and cleaned up the mess.

"You're like the son I don't regret having" Mom said with a fond smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Ruso" Mason said politely.

"So Alex, who's the boy?" Dad asked while Mom was scolding the boys in the living room. I smiled and pointed to Mason.

"Yes, Mason is living here. Now who is the boy?" Dad asked impatiently.

"I'm going out with Mason" I announced.

"Good choice honey" Dad said patting my shoulder. When Mom came back, I told the rest of the family my news. It certainly didn't go over too badly. A fight didn't break out and I didn't get grounded. Overall, it was a pretty good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Prom

Somehow I've managed to keep one secret from my schoolmates. They don't know Mason and I have been going out for quite some time. This does come with a price though. Prom is quickly approaching and everybody's looking for dates. Already five girls asked Mason if he'd be their prom date. I wasn't much up for prom, but I thought it'd be fun to try now that I had someone to go with who really liked me and wasn't just trying to make out with me. Mom and Harper took me dress shopping and it felt so weird. I didn't think this day would actually be happening.

"You look nice sweetheart" Mom said after I tried on the twentieth dress.

"I like this one" I declared. Mom and Harper approved and Dad started crying when he saw the price. That's typical Dad right there.

"I can't believe my little girl's growing up" Dad said when he got over the shock of the cost.

"I'll be just fine" I told him. On Prom Night, Justin, Juliet, Mason, and I piled into the car so Dad could drive us to school.

"Behave yourselves kids. I'll be back when it's over" Dad called after us as we hopped out. In the school, the music was playing and we joined the throng of dancing students. After awhile, the moment I'd been waiting for arrived. It was finally slow dance time.

"Alex" Mason shouted over the music.

"What!" I shouted back and leaned closer to him.

"I love you" he murmured.

"What!" I shouted.

"I love you" he said a little louder.

"I love you too" I replied and leaned in knowing what was next. We kept kissing until I heard a loud throat clearing noise.

"The song ended ten minutes ago" Harper said wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry" I mumbled as another slow song started and Harper groaned.

"We'll find you a partner" I said tugging Mason and Harper along with me. I saw Justin, Juliet, the rest of their nerd club hanging out. Perfect! Harper used to love my brother and she'd probably still go for a nerd.

"Excuse me" I said to Justin's best friend.

"Bling dada dada!" he shouted.

"Alex daka Mason!" he shouted.

"Yes I do" I said figuring what that meant.

"Wow Alex, you're really good! Maybe you should join our club" he said admiringly.

"No thanks, but Harper might like to" I said as the idea struck me.

"She is pretty cute" he said grabbing her hand.

"Let's go" Mason murmured and we walked away.

"You see what I just did? It was totally nice" I explained.

"You did a good thing Alex, now hopefully it lasts" Mason answered with a cute smile.

"Oh no! It's time to go!" Harper shouted as she approached us.

"I had a good time. See you soon" she said and scampered off to her mother's car. Dad impatiently honked the horn and I ran for my life. I tripped and nearly tore my expensive prom dress. I decided this was the last time I'd be dressing up for awhile.

"I got you" Mason said picking me up and carrying me to the car. Justin took the front seat leaving Juliet, Mason, and myself in the back.

"I'm so tired" I whined. I felt exhausted from the dancing and emotions running through me. I leaned my head on Mason's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Hey you! Wake up!" Justin shouted.

"I'm sleeping" I grumbled.

"You need to go inside" he insisted and I grudgingly stumbled out of the car. I felt too lazy to go all the way to my room so I crashed on the couch.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard Dad ask.

"Let's just leave her there for tonight. If we wake her up, we'll never hear the end of it" Mom answered and I was left alone with my thoughts. I thought I was alone until I heard footsteps.

"Look Max, I don't car if you're teaching tap dancing lessons on Mars. just go do it on Mars" I mumbled.

"Alex, it's not Max. It's me, Mason" my favorite voice said.

"Oh hi Mason" I murmured as I scooted over.

"There's not enough room here" I said in realization. I grabbed my wand from the arm rest and tried to think of a spell. I casted a spell to make the couch turn into a full sized bed and laid down. I felt Mason lay down next to me and I fell back asleep.

"That was a good prom" I thought to myself before drifting off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Back to England

The day finally came that we'd all been dreading. It was summer time which also meant time for Mason to go back home.

"I'll miss you" I cried and hugged him closer to me.

"I'll never forget you Alex" he choked and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Attention passengers for flight 1281 to London, your plane has arrived. The boarding process will begin in about five minutes. Please be lined up with your boarding pass at the check in point" a lady said over the loud speaker.

"Please don't go" I cried and held him. The woman called for the passengers to line up, and I watched Mason walk away from me after one final kiss.

"I love you Mason Greybeck" I whispered as the plane took off.

"I know it hurts sweetheart. I know you grew attached to that boy, but time will heal you" Mom said as we were having a girl talk on the terrace. My summer was spent in misery. I'd never grown so attached to someone, and now I had to watch him leave me. I tried to take Mom's advice as she had a good point. Time always heals wounds, and I wasn't going to be like Bella from "Twilight" who dwelled her entire life after Edward left.

Chapter 8. Senior Year

I went through senior year just like normal. I ended up getting back together with Dean. We went to homecoming together, and he even asked me to Prom. I didn't want to go to Prom though. It felt too weird to consider going to Prom with someone else. I actually started working harder in school. I got my grades up and managed to get all A's. My parents were proud to say the least.

"So, Harper, let's work on that project" I said once recalling an English project.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alex?" Harper asked incredulously.

"Let's just get this done so we can do other stuff" I said and forced my way through the project. Graduation approached faster than I thought possible. Harper was top in our class which I thought she totally deserved. I had no idea what would happen after high school, but I was happy to make it through a year successfully. I guess everything happens for a reason after all. I still missed Mason, and thinking of him made my heart ache, but I'd put those thoughts to the back of my mind. I didn't even know if I'd remember his face if I ever saw him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Graduation Presents

After I graduated, it was time to go home and open my graduation presents. I got several cards from friends and family though they'd be coming over the next weekend for a party. The last present I opened from Justin and Max was a full wizard wand. Professor Crumbs flashed into the living room at that point.

"Ah, we meet again Alex" he said with a smile.

"This isn't my wand. We didn't have the competition" I protested.

"Ah Ms. Ruso, it is in fact your wand. Justin is taking my place as headmaster of Wiz Tech, and Max will be running the family business" he informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you deserve these powers Alex. I know without them, you can't be with Mason" he said and I shot him a glare.

"Mason moved back to England. I'll never be with him anyway" I pointed out.

"He may come back, or maybe there will be another werewolf you fall in love with, and you'll make a great wizard. Justin reasoned.

"Okay, fine" I agreed and Professor Crumbs gave me full wizard powers before flashing away.

"We have one more present for you in the layer" Dad said.

"Yeah, we imported it all the way from-was Max started to say but Justin covered his mouth.

"Well it certainly didn't come from-was he continued, but Justin covered his mouth again.

"Just come see it before Max spoils it" Justin said and I followed him through the through the sandwich shop and into the layer. I looked around and saw nothing. When I took a second look, I saw someone reading a book in Dad's chair.

"Dad would be so mad" I said to Justin before turning to walk away.

"No! Wait! Justin!" I called.

"Don't you guys want to see me with my present?" I pouted.

"We already have a pretty good idea about how you'll react" he said pointing to the chair.

"It's rude to point" I snapped and Justin scampered off before I could push him away. I took another look at the chair and saw the person's nose in the book still.

"What's the meaning of this?" I shouted and stomped my foot. The book fell to the ground and I nearly froze. I suddenly felt numb from head to toe. This wasn't happening to me. Or was it? I took a tentative step closer to the chair. I stared at the person sitting before me.

"Mason?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Alex, I'm here" he sc, and I was speechless. I cried tears of happiness as I threw myself into his arms. It felt amazing to have this feeling again. I felt completely safe and wanted here. He pulled me closer and kissed my passionately. It felt so right to have him this close to me again. I couldn't think of anything that could be better than this. I grudgingly pulled away for air and saw Max.

"So, how do you like that present imported from England?" he asked and I could have slapped him.

"I love it, and you're welcome to leave" I retorted.

"That's my Alex, lovely and scary" Mason said, but only two words rang through my head.

"My Alex"

"My Alex" echoed through my head. This made me think he hadn't moved on and he indeed still loved me after whole year.

"I'll let you two talk, I'm out" Max announced closing the door.

"You came back!" I finally squeaked.

"I missed you" I added somberly.

"I missed you as well" he said and I sat next to him in the chair.

"I thought you would have moved on by now" I confessed.

"I tried to, but I couldn't. Everyone I dated reminded me of you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I tried to move on too, and the guy I dated tried to ask me to Prom. I couldn't handle Prom because it reminded me too much of you" I confessed sadly.

"My family is actually moving here. I'm just here a little bit before them. They'll be coming in about a month. They're packing everything up, but they agreed to let me come here as a graduation surprise for you" he said and I couldn't believe my ears. The Greybeck family was moving to New York which meant Mason and I could stay together. I spent a happy summer with my family. They all seemed happy to see me truly smiling again. I felt completely back to normal at this point. I knew nothing could get in the way of my happiness. My family had made an exchange which caused a lot of changes for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

"Come on Alex, you've been acting strange all day" Harper reasoned.

"Right now I'm scared to death. What if everything doesn't work out?" I asked defensively.

"It will Alex, it's been five years since you got back together" Harper reasoned and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you Harper" I whispered and hugged my maid of honor.

"You'll be fine Alex, he loves you" she said. I heard the beautiful music play as Dad walked me down the aisle towards Mason. At the front, I held his hand, and Dad looked truly sad. He wasn't sad because of the price ofess, but rather because he had to give his daughter away.

"Who gives this woman away?" I heard and hoped for the best answer.

"I do" Dad answered hoarsely. Mason and I exchanged vowes, and I knew this would change my life forever. After the ceremony, I felt happy to be known as Alex Greybeck. I know my life has been full of exchanges and changes, but I couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
